Lesbian Night In The Daily Planet
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: Supergirl Goes To The Daily Planet To Have Some Fun With The Top Reporter Lois Lane. Warning Contains- Futa, Lesbians, Muscle Growth And Pregnant.


It was a beautiful starry night in the city of Metropolis the city had not seen a major battle or crime in a few days and Superman was working on a Star Labs project on the moon. But that did not mean that the city was not protected no the city was being watched over by the sexy, busty and incredibly strong superherione Supergirl. But it was on this night that the beautiful superherione decided to have some fun and for that she was headed to the newspaper office of the worldly known Daily Planet were she knew the beautiful reporter Lois Lane was working on a story for an underground lesbian magazine. It was surprising when she had seen Lois walk into the office of LesFun Magazine in a sexy disguise a waist length straight blonde wig, a tight dark pink cut-off tanktop that showed off her huge lightly tanned L cupped breast, a set of four packed abs that looked rock hard, a black ruffled mid thigh skirt that fit nice and snug over her huge round buttcheeks, a pair of tight fitting dark pink lace thigh high stockings that fit tight over her well-toned musculed legs and a pair of mid-calfs high heel black leather boots. Lois had come in and asked for a job writing for the magazine under the name Laura Sparkle and was given the job. Now not one of the women recognized Lois Lane in her disguise but using her x-ray vision to see the beautiful body underneath like she did all the women she had not only viewed one sexy body but her true identity. But now she was going to see just how much of a lesbian Lois Lane really was and also test a small device a group of lesbian scientist had build for fetishes. Seeing the Daily Planet building ahead she quickly scanned the whole newspaper building from top to bottom and smiled as the only person in the whole building was the beautiful Lois Lane. Flying up to the main offices she slid open one of the glass window before stepping inside. As she stepped into the main office lined wall to wall with loads of metel desk she saw the beautiful woman she was there to enjoy sitting at one of the desk dressed in a tight fitting button up dark purple female blazer under which she wore a tight white lace bra that held her beautiful huge L cupped lightly tanned breast, she wore a mid-thigh length white ruffled skirt under which was a pair of tight white lace thong that showed off her huge plump lightly tanned buttcheeks, a pair of beautiful caramel colered mid-thigh stockings over her well-toned lightly tanned long legs and a pair of dark purple high heels. As she walked across the office floor toward the beautiful woman Lois looked up and let out a quiet gasp at seeing her. Moving at super speed she closed the distance between the two of them and sealed her lips over Lois's lips in a very passionate kiss so hot and steamy that she could feel Lois's knee slowly beginning to weaken. As she kisses Lois deeply Supergirl quickly reachs down to the three buttons that hold the beautiful Lois Lane's tight dark purple blazer and rips them apart before sliding the blazer off Lois's large well-toned lighty tanned arms and beautiful huge L cupped. As the garment slide to the office floor she broke the kiss and slowly began to lick the beautiful reporter lips "Mmm you taste good suger". She then watched as the delicious reporter reached out and grabbed the her tightly filled red (S) in one of her large lighty tanned right fist while slicing the blue and red fabric with a sharp letter opener in the large left hand. As her tight superhero top was cut apart her two huge M cup white breast burst out and broke the letter opener in half. As soon as her delicious white breast were exposured Lois moved forward and gently pressed her lightly tanned huge L cupped breast against hers " Mmmm Supergirl mmmm your breast feel so good mmmm so warm, I've never felt like this oh Supergirl mmmm take me honey make me yours". Smiling at the arroused reporter she reached down and pulled off a small green pouch inside of which was a small circular device powered by special purple kryptonite a kind that not only worked on her but also on humans well human women anyway. Opening the green pouch with one hand and pressing Lois closer with her left she asked "Hey beautiful how would you like to test a new gadget I got from lesbian scientists mmmm it is said to be great fun". As she moan this Lois gently rubbed up against her and let out a primal moan " Yes beautiful mmm I'd love to try anything with you honey mmmm your M cups feel so strong". Kissing her ruby red lips Supergirl dumped the pouch out onto Lois's huge metal deck before picking up the device smiling at Lois she spoke "Well lover this is it from what the mmmm scientist say it will transform our bodies into beautiful amazons well become futa, muscular, big bellied and massive breasted now just touch this button here and let the device copy your DNA like this". Pressing a white colored button under the kryptonite power source she fled it coping her Krypton DNA before handing the device who pressed the white button to copy her DNA.


End file.
